


Fresh Start

by AlwaysWithEntropy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Insecure Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Modeling, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sorry?, The answer: I wasn't, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, smart loki, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysWithEntropy/pseuds/AlwaysWithEntropy
Summary: Loki has left Asgard. Free to roam around he decides to settle on Midgard and samples life there. He goes around hopping from job to job eventually meeting new people and making new friends including the infamous Tony Stark.





	1. Goodybye

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look another one! My skills haven't changed, still bad at writing. (Sorry) Mistakes are bound to be made; YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Constructive criticism is not minded. Ideas come and go and I'm not good at articulating things. I also made Loki is this fic to be a huge cinnamon roll (like a lot because Loki just needs a hug) so if you don't like that don't read. I also don't write sex scenes so if you want it you are just going to have to imagine it yourself. I don't tend to think before I do anything so this is really all one big mess.

Thor was shocked as he read the note that his tearful Mother and silent Father gave to him

Dear Mother, Father, and Thor,  
I’m sorry, but I cannot live myself knowing that all I do brings dishonor to this family. I do not wish to shame you in this way. You have all done a lot for me and it is time I was no longer a burden for you. I thought was helping and only had the best of intentions. Please believe me when I say that. But everyone has made it abundantly clear that everything I did makes things worse than they were already. I tried to be more than just my namesake of the God of Mischief and Lies but seems I have failed in that respect. I have taken advice from Thor’s friends and they tell me the best course of action is to leave. Thank you for everything you have done for me. Please don’t come looking for me.  
Sincerely,  
Loki

P.S. If you don’t want to keep my things please donate them to somebody in need. 

Thor didn’t know what to say. Whoever told Loki shamed them? That he was a burden? Whatever the All-Father didn’t do basically Loki did. Asgard would be lost without Loki. If Thor was the golden son then Loki was the favorite. Everybody loved Loki. He always got the better end of the deal when negotiating with foreign dignitaries. He created numerous alliances and peace treaties and didn’t complain about paperwork. He charmed ambassadors and always listened to complaints. He organized music festivals and other public events. He liked to craft new spells for the betterment of Asgard and routinely fixed and upgraded the Bifrost. He created a community park, public library, and garden. In his free time, he volunteered to teach Asgardian children magic and fighting no matter the gender and loved to read. Loki absorbed knowledge like a sponge and always shared it with people who wanted to learn. He often baked loaves of bread and treats to hand out to the smaller children. Who made Loki feel unloved?

Loki put almost everyone in front of himself. Thor was proud to call Loki his brother. Thor reread the part where Loki was given advice. Thor’s friends? What kind of friends would tell his brother to leave? He looked at his Mother and Father. “Whoever did this to Loki will pay dearly.” Thor had a pretty good idea who the people were in this case. They never seemed to like Loki for some reason. 

His parents both nodded, “Summon the Warriors Three and Sif to the throne room.”

Later the Warriors Three we roughly shoved into the Throne room by the royal guards, protesting. 

“Hey! Watch it!”, snapped Fandral. Seeing the royal family the Warriors Three and Sif stopped and bowed. 

“Where is Loki?” asked Hogun looking up.

“Don’t pretend to care!” hissed Thor. 

“Thor what are you talking about?” asked Sif. 

“You know quite well!” he spat. 

“I’m afraid my Prince we don’t know,” said Fandral. 

“Then you won’t mind a truth spell then would you Fandral?” spoke Odin.

Fandral paled. He bowed lower if as he could hide, “No my King.”

Odin smiled maliciously, “Good.” The truth spell was an invention of Loki’s so criminal cases would go by faster which helped immensely. It was one of the reasons Loki was the God of lies. He could see through them and he gifted his power to everyone. Thor missed Loki even more then. He vowed to make the Warriors Three pay. Thor carefully watched the accused as Frigga did the spellwork. 

When it was done Thor asked them, “Did you all conspire against Prince Loki?”  
Hogun immediately said “no” but the rest struggled as the truth spell constricted them into speaking. While they were not held in place, if they left their guilt would be confirmed, but if they said anything they were doomed.  
Eventually, as the spell became too painful they spat out a “yes”. Hogun looked scandalized. 

“Hogun you are free to go.” decreed Odin. Hogun bowed and threw one last look at Sif, Fandral, and Volstagg and looking disgusted as he walked out.

¨At least I know I have one friend.” commented Thor.

“Thor we are your friends!” Sif cried. “That coward you called a brother doesn’t deserve anything!” She was immediately silenced. Odin cast a spell and the remaining people were bound and kneeling. 

“You are lucky I am not sentencing you or you would be begging for death. We shall let the people decide what to do with you,” said Odin. 

He slammed his staff on the ground and they appeared on a stage surround by the citizens of Asgard. 

“Asgardians today we have lost one of our most beloved treasures! Prince Loki has left us believing himself to worthless and unloved by us and the people of Asgard! Tell me what has he done to hurt you!” 

The Asgardians were whispering. Until one brave one shouted, “The sweets he gave our children were poisoned! The food that comes from the garden too is also dangerous to eat!” The crowd nodded their agreement. Another one shouted, “He is a liar!” 

“He uses dark magic!”

“He is bewitching our children!”  
With each derogatory comment made at Loki’s expense, Thor became angrier by the second. “These are all lies!” he roared. “These traitors you see before you are the source of this treachery.”

Odin slammed down him staff again the words started spilling out of Sif’s mouth on their own accord. “Yes it was us that poisoned the sweets and it was us that messed with the garden.” she hissed. “We also spread the rumors which you idiots believed. You shunned him just like we planned and whispered our false words into his heart making him feel unwanted. We wrote notes and left them around the palace for him to find and to know just how much we hated him in the guise being letters from the common people.” 

Then Fandral started speaking, “Loki was taking all the spotlight when Thor is so much better! He had to be put in his place! We had the staff say rude things whenever he was around and avoid him like the plague.” 

Finally, Volstagg started talking, “We isolated Loki from his family until he became more and more recluse. We made it so that he would turn to us for counsel.” Thor never heard such venomous words. “We told him Asgard would be better off without him and that if he wanted to do any good he should leave forever.” The kneeling figures looked positivity furious at being forced to speak. 

The crowd looked somber. A few were even weeping. There were whispers of “what have we done?’ going around. 

Odin then spoke, “People like these are the lowest of the low, what should their punishment be good people?!”

“Burn them!” chorused the crowd. “Burn them for Loki!” 

The accused blanched. 

“Your wish is my command.” He slammed down his spear again and Sif, Volstagg, and Fandral were engulfed in flame. They writhed around and screamed until all that was left was piles of ashes and for good measure, Thor kicked them. The crowd cheered but quickly went silent as the realized the implications that Loki was gone. 

The crowd started wailing, “Find him All-Father! Please!”

“We are searching for him as we speak. We shall hope to see him as soon as possible. That is all.” replied Odin. He waved his hand and they were back in the throne room where Heimdall was waiting. 

“I have bad news, my King, Loki has cloaked himself from my sight. I can’t see him,” he said sadly. 

Frigga started tearing up again. 

“You must try my friend that's all I can ask of you,” said Odin.

Heimdall nodded. Without Loki, Asgard was going to become a much darker place.

Meanwhile, Loki traveled his way to Midgard. He popped up in the president’s office scaring the Presidents out of his wits. He politely bowed. “Mr. President I have a favor to ask you.”


	2. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lot's of talking and thinking I guess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I haven't written in awhile... Probably mistakes in this thing, sorry! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Constructive criticism is not minded. I tried to take the advice given to me, but I'm not sure if it turned out right.

Loki patiently waited in the oval office with the President for a man named Director Fury to arrive. The president was mulling over what Loki just told him. 

“Let me get this straight, your an alien.”

Loki nodded affirmatively.

“And your asking permission to live here?” finished the president.

“It would be rude if I didn’t. I’m technically an interplanetary immigrant if you will, and I plan on following proper Midgardian law. I did preliminary research based off books that we had on your guys species before coming here. While not in detail I have a basic understanding of a few things and if it is illegal to cross borders without going through immigration then I believe it would be illegal to move between planets without checking first too. I would rather not cause any problems if it is all the same to you.”

“You have got a point.” the president said. He turned to Loki, “Thank you to coming trying to enter Earth legally but I’m not sure there a standard for this type of thing.” 

“Then we will make one.” replied an unknown person. 

Loki turned to look at the newcomer. 

The person who just walked in was a stormy looking man with an eye patch. The stranger closed the door to the oval office and turned to face the occupants of the room. 

“But I want to know why first. Out of all the other planets why Earth?” The two men turned to Loki waiting for a reply.

“Mr. Fury I presume?” He received no acknowledgment from Fury himself but the President nodded his confirmation that this was indeed the man they had been waiting for. 

Loki didn’t want to go spilling out his heart to two strangers especially when it was so fresh. He wanted his past not to follow him here. Who knows what they would do if they found out he was hated by his own kind? He didn’t want their pity nor did he want to face rejection anymore so he gave them the modified version, “I wanted something new in my life, your culture changes so rapidly compared to mine I would be hard pressed to become bored.”

While the President accepted that answer, Fury was still skeptical. He didn’t become director of Shield because of nothing. “Is that all? How do we tell you are not lying to us?” 

“I’m not,” said Loki betraying no emotion. 

Fury looked him dead on and Loki did not back down from the challenge. He was going to be a new person on Earth; not the Loki who would have shamefully averted his eyes to avoid trouble. 

“You may not be lying but you're omitting the whole truth.” 

“I beg your pardon?” Loki asked. 

“I know what a person who has got something to hide looks like. I have seen enough of them to know. What are you hiding? I need to know if you are dangerous or not.” Fury said sternly. 

“I’m not dangerous,” he said truthfully.

“You didn’t answer my first question.” prodded Fury. “I cannot help you until I deem I can trust you. It is my job to protect my country and a strange alien with unknown motives who asks to live here is pretty suspicious to me don’t you think?” 

The president was deep in thought again, “As long it is not a matter of national security I can swear to you that this conversation will never leave this room if that makes you feel better about telling us.” 

Loki was shocked at the man kindness. When was the last time anyone tried to make him feel better instead of putting him down? Asgard made it clear to Loki that he had no friends, but here was a man who had only met him for a few hours and was so hospitable when Loki hadn’t down anything for him. He had a funny feeling in his chest. It had been such a long time since he had felt this way. Hopeful? Happy maybe? 

Loki mentally scolded himself, pathetic so desperate for kindness, are we? How many times have you gotten your hopes up only for them to be dashed against the rocks! They will only shatter what's left of that wretched piece of muscle tissue you call a heart. You are undeserving of any compassion what kind of person would want to associate themselves with the most hated person in all the nine realms? His inner monologue was stopped when he felt something wet rolling down his cheeks. 

The president looked concerned, “Are you okay there bud? I didn’t mean to make you feel bad.” 

There is was again. Friendliness, something so foreign to Loki but made it his heartache. He couldn't lie to this man not when he has shown him as much kindness in a few hours then he had in a few centuries. Pathetic, pathetic, PATHETIC! He mind screamed at him. The tears rolled down harder as he spilled the entire reason he left, “For an unknown reason my people have shunned and refused my help and it hurt more than any blade. I couldn’t take the looks that they were giving me anymore so I left. If they don’t want me there, there was no way I was going to deny them.” his voice broke. 

Loki steeled himself after rubbing at his eyes; no more tears, he had done enough crying in Asgard. This time around it was going to be different. Loki could feel it Earth was way different then Asgard. The first man he had met had proven that to him. In Asgard people he didn’t even know cursed his name and Loki had no idea what he had did to them. They judged a book by it’s cover without ever reading the first chapter. This man standing right next to who hadn’t the slightest clue who he was, was trying to comfort him.

A small voice in the back of his head whispered to him “You are setting yourself up for failure.” but Loki pushed it down. If he believed in the words his treacherous mind was telling him, Asgard would win. It already had in a way but Loki was not ready to give up, to lay down and die just yet. He knew he could be of use somewhere, everyone can do something right? Things are bound to get better, but even these small reassurances kept sounding weaker every time he used them…

Before Loki could sink to deep into his own mind of descending sadness Fury spoke up, “Would you mind coming down to our base so we can run tests? You can understand why we need a bit more reassurance before we let some extraterrestrial being in.” 

On the inside, Loki was saddened that they didn’t trust him, but he understood. Trust had to be earned, but on Asgard, they never told him what he did wrong so he didn’t know how to keep his mistakes from happening this time around. He nodded his consent. “When would you like to do it?” 

“Now if possible.”

“That is completely fine. I don’t have anything better to do.” Loki looked at the president, “Thank you for your help. It was most appreciated.”

The president smiled warmly, “ Your welcome but I don’t think I ever got your name.”

At that point, Loki would have done anything for the man. Someone smiled at him and it wasn’t because of some joke made at his expense. As soon as Loki realized his mistake of gaping like a fish he shut his mouth. He spent so many years building up his walls from Asgards cruel abuse and here a few kind actions and words and it was crumbling like dust. Loki couldn't let anyone close again. It hurt too much when they realized that he was not worth their time or consideration. “It’s Loki, Mr.President,” he said quietly.

“Like the Norse god?”

Loki was glad he didn’t mention that he was the God of lies and mischief. It wouldn’t help his situation any further, “Exactly¨

“Well then, Loki. I wish you good luck. Keep me posted Director.” He proffered his hand for a shake. When Loki didn’t take it he quirked an eyebrow, “Is a handshake, not a thing where ever you come from?” 

Loki stood shocked still. The man had wanted to shake his hand...in a gesture of friendship...Loki looked at his hand. Everyone back at Loki’s ex-home stayed away like he had the plague. He had tried to play it off like it was nothing but every cold shoulder was like a stab to his heart that never mended. Loki had definitely chosen the right place to go. Everything felt fresher and lighter here. Here he could be happy. That thought made Loki pause. He could be happy here?... Something inside Loki broke and he rushed forth and engulfed the man in a hug. 

After the president recovered from his shock and he gently completed the hug. 

“Thank you for everything” Loki whispered.

“Anytime pal, you know where to find me if you need anything.” 

Fury was watching the exchange impassively. He cleared his throat and he gestured for Loki to follow him out the door. 

Loki slowly detached his arms reveling in the fact the man had not drawn away in disgust. He felt the corners of his mouth slowly twitch up. Smiling was a lost art to Loki so it came out more of a happy grimace. After a few seconds more of the smile,, Loki followed Fury out the door. 

Loki walked behind Fury as they walked through the walls of the White House silently. He was given a few strange looks about his attire but they were not stopped. 

 

Loki was pleased with himself and they walked through the building. He was not met with glares or averted eyes. No snide remarks or hateful comments reached his ears. They had no idea who he was and it was perfect., A huge weight has lifted off his shoulders. When they reached the exit they piled into a black car drove over to the Triskelion. Fury was completely silent but it was tinted with cold unbridled anger like it usually was and Loki was just fine with that. He watched out the window and noted the skyline peppers with concrete and glass builds a huge switch from the gold gaudiness of Asgard. He didn’t notice when The car stopped, it was only after when Fury got out of the car didn’t Loki understood they reached their destination. Fury led the way over one of the labs after going through several doors and an elevator taking them to the lower levels. Loki took note that while many others repeatedly stopped for security checks, Fury merely looked at them and the guards allowed them to pass. He also noted hardly anyone gave them a second glance, only a few stopped to formally greet the Director. They were busy carrying around files or buried in there glowing screens. The lab was filled with many people in lab coats working at many tables tinkering and testing different devices and some worked with human subjects monitoring heart rate and other bodily functions. The strong fluorescent lights hurt Loki’s eye for a bit until his eyes adjusted. Fury and handed him off to a lady scientist.

“Get a blood sample and put him through all the mandatory Shield tests. When you are done send me the results.” He demanded leaving no room for questions. 

She nodded and beckoned Loki forward. He disliked being surrounded by strangers but if that what it took then he would do it.Midgard was the best place to lay low and build a new life separate from Asgard. However he maybe it was better this way. He knew almost every Asgardian by name and knew a lot of them personally. A more professional relationship with people would hurt less than a personal one once they turned him away like everybody before them. Loki was struggling with himself. He wanted friends but what if they turned out like all the rest? 

He followed her over to the gym. She stuck out her hand, “My name is Dahlia, I will be proctoring your exams. If at any or all times you need to stop please tell me.” 

It turns out it the tests were very simple. The was a fitness test which Loki passed with ease and then he was taken back to the lab where there was an IQ test which Loki breezed by. Then was the medical exam. Loki didn’t like being poked and prodded but appreciated the lady’s detached demeanor. She took blood pressure, temperature, and pulse, but she tried to take a blood sample the needle wouldn’t penetrate the skin. After the frustrated scientist tried to jab a needle into his arm for a few minutes she gave up with a huff. Loki squirmed. He wanted approval, practically craved it. Every Time he made someone upset or disappointed the weight on his shoulders increase. He was always the second best or worse. He thought he was doing good for a while then the rug was pulled out from under him covering him in an avalanche of regret and shame. He didn't even know the lady, but he wanted to impress her because he wanted to stay. 

He watched Ms. Dahlia fill out forms and tap a few things on a device she called a computer. She was focusing on her screen when her eyes when wide and furiously scribbled out some things on one of the forms. She looked up, “Stay here I’m going to deliver my report to Director Fury.” She practically dashed out the door. 

Loki was confused. Was this a test? If so he decided to sit still even though he badly wanted to see what made the lady so surprised. So he sat and waited on one of the lab’s medical examination tables. He contemplated giving the lady his blood. He ultimately sided against it because he knew a few dangerous spells that needed the intended targets blood as an ingredient. While he was pretty sure this lady didn’t do magic he could never be to precautions. 

Loki keeps glancing at the clock, it had been an hour now and still no sign of Ms. Dahlia. As is if his mere thoughts had summoned her he saw her dutifully trailing behind Director Fury. 

Fury looked him straight in the eye, “I want to offer you a job.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this feels like a bunch of filler. I had more planned but this was already like 2,000 words and that usually where I draw the line at a chapter. So what I didn't get to would be in the next chapter. Honestly I don't think I'm cut out for writing full length stories. So I'm going to leave it up to you guys. Would you like me to continue this style or would you like snap shots of Loki's life on Earth? Like each chapter would be a different job he tests out. Kinda like a series of one-shots. Please tell me, I would love to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmmmm... I never liked the Warriors Three that much but I haven't minded Hogun to much so I decided no to kill him. To be honest this chapter is mess but I needed something to get the ball rolling. I sincerely apologize. Was burning them to much? I was trying to find some motivation for Loki to leave that didn't turn him all bitter and sad. I want Loki to be happy in this fic so this is what I came up with. If you have better ideas tell me! Rewriting won't be to much of a hassle *promise*. Actually I don’t like the first chapter that much I’m probably going to re-write this chapter later


End file.
